


This Night is Cold

by asmodeuszx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodeuszx/pseuds/asmodeuszx
Summary: Nayeon feels terrible from reading mean comments online and Jeongyeon just woke up from a nightmare. They are hotel roommates and they cheer each other up.





	This Night is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic I published ever. I hope this is okay.

"How is Nayeon part of the visual line when she looks like that? Look at her ugly teeth!"  
"omg ikr. she should get that fixed"  
"what was JYP doing putting Nayeon in Twice?"  
"why is she in vocal line she can't sing!"  
"they didn't put Somi in Twice for someone like Nayeon LOL JYP's girl groups are really going down in quality huh"

 

She takes a deep breath, water gathering in her eyes threatening to come out, then exhales, only for her tears to come out as she does so. Nayeon sobs as quietly and softly as she can so she doesn't wake Jeongyeon up, her hotel roommate for the day. 

They had just finished the live performance for their debut title song, "Like Ooh Ahh". It was a tiring day, having to practice long hours and then perform live. So many fans are expecting a lot from them, even more so as JYP's newest girl group.

Her thumbs are trembling as she continues to scroll down on her phone and read the comments section. They're full of hateful comments, flaming the group for their dance, singing, looks, everything you can think of. But even more so with Nayeon's looks.

She had always been insecure of her looks. Her teeth most of all, would make her a humanized rabbit if she wasn't one already. Nayeon continues to sob softly while she wraps herself in thick comforter blankets, hoping she wouldn't wake Jeongyeon up with her pathetic crying.

"I worked hard in training so I know I can sing well, I dance well. But why does my teeth have to be like this? It's so ugly!", she thinks to herself, followed by more sobbing.

A sudden movement from beside her. She presses the phone's power button and puts her phone down quickly then closes her eyes. 

Nayeon had wrapped herself up with the comforter and yet her perfect burrito wrap blanket are being slowly pulled away. Still, she continues to close her eyes. 

"Nayeon-ah, are you still awake?", Jeongyeon asks with a sleepy tone. Warm hands had made its way inside and found her hands. "Your hands are trembling. Are you crying?", she asks.

The other girl pulled away Nayeon's comforter and moved herself closer to her. Then proceeded to cover both her and Nayeon with the comforter. 

"I know you're crying. You don't need to hide. Come here", she says as she pulls Nayeon close to her. 

"I told you already not to read the comments. There's nothing to be gained for it. You'll only get yourself upset."

"I know. I don't know. It still hurts though you know? I worked hard to get where I am. I can sing and dance well. I don't know. I'm really ugly too. Why do I have to be so ugly?". 

Nayeon had opened her eyes, careful not to look into Jeongyeon's eyes. She doesn't want her Jeongyeon to see her in this state. 

But Jeongyeon already knew. Even in the dark hotel room, she knew Nayeon had been crying. They had been friends for years. 

"I know more than anyone how much of a hard worker you really are since I've known you the longest. They only know you from TV, but they don't know who you really are away from that". 

Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon's head closer to her chest. "And don't be silly. You're anything but ugly. I can't believe you have to make me say this but you're really pretty you know? Like, really really really really pretty", she reassures Nayeon. 

"Thank you, Jeongyeon. I don't know what I'd be without you. You give me so much". Nayeon sobs again, this time openly crying since Jeongyeon already knows she had been crying. 

Jeongyeon, surprised by Nayeon's sudden crying tries to calm the other girl down. "You're crying again. Don't cry, don't cry. I'm here". 

Nayeon had stopped crying and calmed down. "It's late. Why were you still awake?", Nayeon asks. 

"I had a nightmare awhile ago so I woke up. Then I saw you on your phone crying. You're not very sneaky you know", Jeongyeon chuckles. 

"Oh".

"Yeah".

Nayeon moved herself closer to Jeongyeon and snuggled to her chest. She reaches on to her best friend's hands and holds it against hers, their fingers locked perfectly. 

"It's okay. I'm here for you too", Nayeon says to Jeongyeon.

Their hotel room was cold and the rest of the world, even colder. But as long as they had each other, it didn't matter. Because together, they can make warm themselves and be each other's support.

**Author's Note:**

> Some constructive criticism would help but please be gentle with me. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone's interested in interacting with me I'm always online on twitter. I'm @chaesanayeon


End file.
